


Accidents Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidents Happen, Because every love story starts with a fight, Canonical Character Death, Eren and Levi fight, Eren!Drawer/Animator, Everybody has somebody, Fluff, Hange/Petra because, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I read it in another fic, Levi!Editor, More tags to be added, Multi, My first real fic, Slow Build, Smut might be in later chapters, Surprise about Eren, Woops, dont be sad it happens later, ereri, journey reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a small town boy, living in a lonely world. Took the midnight train going anywhere. It just so happens on that midnigh train he meets a certain short grump with his annoying co-workers on their way home from a long day of work and accidentally has an accidental accident. (btw, they actually meet on both the morning and afternoon train but dont actually communicate until the late train)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my first real fic because the one i posted titled "College" was mostly written by my friend because i was only a small co-writer for it but she didnt want to make an account so i posted it and hate to take credit for it so here i am trying to earn my own kutos and shit.   
> ok so this will hopefully be good and and im nervous and im scared and i dont know what to read so i gues just um.. read. ya bye see you down below VVV  
> ENJOY!! ^_^

' _Today was already turning to shit. Even though it was only...'_ I checked my phone quickly and sighed _' .....6:23 a.m., hate the train on busy mornings, it makes my life hell because my "kind-hearted" tendencies kick in when I see a child, elder or someone in dire need of a seat. I stand up and give them my seat and i end up like a crayon in an overcrowded box.'_

I kept ranting on in my mind about how much the train sucks and eventually end up playing a game on my phone.

Sure enough a few minutes later, an old woman waddles through the doors and looks around for a seat. So, naturally I hop up and wave the woman over saving the seat for her.

She mumbles a "thank you" and sits down with her purse in her lap.

Mean while i stand next to a pole and am gradually getting pushed into it, with other people surrounding me like a wall. My stop is only a few minutes away and i cant wait to escape this human death trap.

Then ill have to catch a cab and begin my way to to school, ill be far too late if i run.

My morning routine is a little sketchy. There is no guarantee ill make it to class on time, and it just so happened that today i missed the early train i usually take.

My normal train ride is about 15 minutes to my stop so I'm one of the first on, because I catch it at 6 a.m. To get to school by 7 a.m. From where I get off I'm still about 10 minutes away from university on foot so I end up running or catching a cab if I feel particularly lazy that day.

I understand living 30 miles from anything you need to be at early in the morning almost every day is ridiculous, but I didn't really have a choice, you see.....

(Ripple effect with harp sounds into a flashback :)

"Eren, your mother and I-" I cut him off before he could speak any longer.

"Cut the bullshit, Hannes. I don't wanna hear the sugar coated version of why you called me over here, I'll have you know that I was actually enjoying the cook-off between Mikasa, Armin, and I before you so rudely interrupted." I said with a smug look and in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"O....Kay? Well anyway, I called you out here because your mother and I are thinking about moving."

My eyes widened with realization and anger rose up inside me.

"What."

I looked at Hannes in shock and the bastard just stared right back at me.

"Wait, No! We can't move yet! I still need to finish high school it's only two months into my senior year and I was going to university here! No, you can't. Even if you do I'm staying here, my whole life is here in Shiganshina!" I hissed out and progressively raised my voice with each word, anger lacing them like venom.

"Eren, calm down! You can stay here in Shiganshina, but your mother and I are moving to Maria. You and your sister are staying here, you don't have to worry." Hannes replied in a calm voice.

I sat wide-eyed and looked around the kitchen searching for answers that weren't there. Realization had set in that I wouldn't get to see mums smiling face everyday or hear Hannes' stupid "dad" jokes that made me cringe or grimace but either reaction made Hannes laugh. My favorite was the old "hi hungry I'm dad, nice to meet you" trick. My mind was reeling at this point and I didn't know what to say. I opened and closed my mouth multiple times searching for anything to say.

"Now before you freak out on me, we will still pay for the house and the bills but you and Mikasa will keep your jobs and pay for your own necessities, like food, clothing, and other stuff you need to survive without us." The other parent in question interrupted with a smile, setting her work bags down on a chair.

At this point my throat felt tight and I couldn't produce words, but I managed to croak these lines out:"But......mom, why are you guys just up and l-leaving us? I-I thought we were a family?" I felt anger again and quickly stood up out of my chair and pointed a finger at Hannes. I screamed again:" Ever since you married this Bas-"

I was cut off by a hard slap to the back of my head and a particular strong and painful tug at my ear. She spoke in a dark and stern voice "End of discussion, Eren. The decision is settled so there is no point in arguing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still on flash back but it is over when the chapter ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am off to a great start already, 2 weeks late. Nice. Ok well I'll try to do better on chapter 3.  
> Enjoy! :3

(Still in flashback)

I remember going back to Armins that night and thinking over everything, every word, down to the syllables, replaying the scene over and over in my head.

I left the house in a fit of rage after mum told me nothing was changing and about how "We will still see you on holidays and will be there for yours and Mikasas graduation, the only thing that is changing is the fact that we won't be here as much, but we will still visit on a whim if the feeling is right."

I ran out the door before I did something I would regret. I heard the door slam loudly behind me and I sprinted to my car.

As I quickly buckled in and started the engine, Mom opened the front door of the house with an expression of pain and sadness, a look that said "I love you, but I don't regret it."

I pulled out of the driveway and gunned it down the street, but not before I caught a mouthed "I'm sorry" from Mum. I could only take that as "I'm sorry you're reacting like this"

I finally let the tears run down my face as I sped down the highway, weaving through cars and praying to whatever God out there that I would get back to my friends as fast as I could.

I had finally had enough and pulled over to the side of the road and sat there looking ahead sobbing quietly to myself, thinking about what my life will be like without Mum and Hannes, for the 2nd time that day.

I had to let my anger out because it was soon going to boil over and I wanted to be alone while it happened. I didn't want to harm Mikasa or Armin and I didn't feel like ruining their evening with my tantruming ass.

I rested my head on the steering wheel and watched as the tears dripped from my chin to my jeans. 

I felt the need to scream. To scream as loud as I could and not stop until my anger, sadness, and pain was gone. It felt like the insatiable need to eat after days of hunger, or the feeling to want or need something so badly it hurts. The feeling rose in my stomach.

I got out of the car to walk into the woods that were a few feet from the shoulder of the road.

I dropped to my knees and felt that need again. I finally realized it wasn't just the need to scream. My body racked with sobs and heaving as I emptied the contents of my stomach until I was dry heaving. I couldn't stop it, it all just came out until I was left empty.

Someone mustve seen me slumped at the edge of the treeline because I heard a car pull up behind me. The highway had been quiet, save for the occasional passing semi.

But, at that moment I didn't are who saw me, who heard me, I just didn't care. I clutched my stomach and leant forward on my knees, but careful careful enough to not put my head in the vomit currently residing in a puddle slowly moving against the small hills in the ground. 

My throat felt sore but I didn't care about the pain, I let out the most blood curdling scream I could manage. I was just so...angry, that was the only way I could think of to calm myself down.

I heard a car door slam shut and a familiar voice scream my name.

"EREN!" Armin screamed with a confused and shocked Mikasa behind him.

I looked over my shoulder slightly to see Armin reaching me with Mikasa already helping me up. I was out of it at that point. My mind a mess and full of emotions I couldn't explain. 

"Eren, what happened?! Why is mom in hysterics and why are you covered in vomit?" Mikasa asked with a look of dread.

"Mikasa, you have to....to t-tell them. You have to tell them they c-can't leave us." I croaked out. 

"What?" Mikasa still looked upset but more confused than anything. A look of recognition flashed in her eyes. 

"Oh, you mean about Mum and shithead moving without us? You know I still don't believe anything he says, I feel like he is taking our own mother from us." Mikasa said while getting Eren settled in the passenger side of Armins jeep. 

"Mikasa, if you don't mind could you drive the car back to the house so it doesn't have to sit here?" Armin asked apologetically. 

"Sure, I'll be right behind you guys." She said in an understanding voice with an undertone of sadness. I could tell she wanted to be there for me right now, obviously she didn't take the news as rough as me, but she was never one to show her emotions well in front of others. She even kept some emotions hidden away from Armin and I. 

"Great thanks. Ok, I'll see you back at the house."

Mikasa replied with a nod and got into our shared car (which also explains why I have to take the train to school, Mikasa goes to a different college, specifically for the medicinal feild.) Armin got into the drivers seat next to me and started the engine to begin driving away from the scene. 

"So do you wanna tell me what the hell all of this is about?" Armin asked in a serious tone. "Mum and Hannes the dick are moving to Maria.....without Mikasa and I." I replied quietly. 

"Ah, ok. So you resent him?" I nodded

"Well no matter how much you think you hate him, he might be doing this for the good of all of you." He said only glancing to look at me from the corner of his eye. "You know, he probably isn't that bad, just get to know him better. He's only been married to your mom for 3 years. I mean hell, we've known each other for as long as I can remember, and we still have secrets we don't tell each other. And if you should hate anyone, hate the man that left your family at for a worse reason than any father can have. And I know Hannes is taking your mother with him but I can tell they want this."

I thought about his words. I never had a rational head on my shoulders but Armin always did. He always looks at both sides and gives a fair response. I thought about the words more and started to think that maybe he was right.

"Thanks Armin, I see why they would do that, but what I don't understand is how hard I took it, I haven't had a tantrum like that since 6th grade." I said in a calm tone.

"Well, you were probably triggered. Like I said before, you have bad memories at an impressionable age of your father leaving, and your mind probably thought you would be alone again, so as a defense mechanism, you got angry. And by the looks of it, very angry."

I replied with another nod and gazed out the window waiting to see the familiar fish mailbox with "ARLERT" spelled out down the post.

It finally came into view and I readily grabbed the door handle.

Armin stopped the car and turned off the engine. We sat there looking at each other.

"Here I'll help you out, just wait-"

"No, I got it, I can do it on my own. Thanks anyway though." I interrupted with a small smile.

I opened the door and put both my feet on the ground before attempting to stand up. That was a bad idea though because when I went to stand up I was pulled back down by a force on my waist and chest. I realized I left the seat belt on.

I snorted at myself and looked at Armin to see him standing behind the car door and grinning at me. 

"Doing ok there buddy? It's like you're drunk or something. Wait you weren't drunk were you?" He asked in a joking tone.

"No, I wasn't drunk you idiot."

He replied with an "ok" and laughed a little when I finally unbuckled my seatbelt. 

I again, went to stand up and got onto my feet. This, however, was also a bad idea because I got a sudden rush of vertigo and felt really dizzy

Armin swooped in from behind the door and caught me before I could go any further than the door.

I realized I would need all the help I could get right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it and if you have the time leave a kudo and maybe a comment, and enjoy the rest of your day/night! Oh p.s. I will definitely try to have the third chapter up by next week, so cross your fingers and hope I get it done! :3


	3. REVISION!

Ok so ive completely changed directions with this fic. It still has everything but I added things because I just couldnt think of anything to continue the story as youve seen because I havent updated in forever. But dont worry it will still have chapters 1 and 2, Eren is still an animator but I added a job, because he is supporting himself and Mikasa (she does have a job though, only one because of medical school) So everything about their situation is still the same but there are some major changes to how I thought this story was gonna go, as most of everything goes with me.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter, It will most definitely be up tomorrow (or today if youre reading this later. or it may already be up!) I feel terrible about not updating but I only had a paragraph written in my notebook since I last updated, I just couldnt think of anything.

Well, ill see you tomorrow! ^-^

P.S. PREVIEWS!!!:

_‘Well, this has been a weird train ride. It’s like im telling my whole story to somone or something. Geez’_ I thought as I was coming out of my flashback daze. But what I didnt realize was that the wall of humans was rapidly subsiding and I was left standing free from the suffocating feeling. _‘Oh, I guess we had to stop at another station.’_ I looked out the window and almost lost it.

_‘Holy shit!_


	4. My life sucks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, ill try to fix that. The link may or may not work. on wattpad it didnt so i guess we'll see wont we? Ok, go read and enjoy.

(out of flashback now)

‘ _ Well, this has been a weird train ride. It’s like im telling my whole story to somone or something. Geez’ _ I thought as I was coming out of my flashback daze. 

 

But what I didnt realize was that the wall of humans was rapidly subsiding and I was left standing free from the suffocating feeling.

 

‘ _ Oh, I guess we had to stop at another station.’ _ I looked out the window and almost lost it.

 

_ ‘Holy shit! I missed my stop! I cant believe I missed my stop, this is ridiculous!’  _ I screamed in my head as I frantically looked around to figure out what to do.

 

I had missed two stops. I never missed any of the stops, even with headphones in and music drowning out every noise like right now, I had a remix of t.A.T.u.’s All the things she said playing. I was at the back of the car and I tried to run up to the front and go to the next car to get the conductors attention. For some reason I thought he could stop at the next station and let me off. We were on the other side of the tracks, there is no way. 

 

I tried anyway and made it to about the middle of the car when my phone slipped out of my hand and took my headphones with it. I heard a thud and stopped in my tracks. I sighed and looked around, feeling annoyed and already done with the day. Luckily, I could miss my first class because Professor Hannes said we would have a guest speaker about..something. 

 

I spun around in all directions looking for it and finally saw a glint under a seat close to the door. I went over to it and casually got down on my knees and huddled under the seat to grab my phone, ignoring the strange looks i was getting from the guy sitting ontop of the seat. I swear I heard him mutter “dumbass”.

 

I grabbed my phone and stood up. Apparently im not good at standing up and staying on my feet because when I stood and checked my phone for cracks, everybody on the train lurched forward as we came to a fast yet slow stop. I heard the conductor yell something but I couldnt make out the words. My only guess is that someone was on the platform and almost just got themselves killed. It happens at least 3 times a month.

 

What I didnt realize unitl everything slowed down was that I was laying on someone’s lap. And there was a searing pain on my abdomen. What was that smell? Mocha?

 

I was brought back to reality when I heard that guy who called me a dumbass yell at me and shove me off of him. 

 

I found my bearings and looked down at the guy ready to apologize for the inconvenience.

 

“Hey, I’m sor-”

“Oi! What the hell kid! Dont you know how to fucking stand!” He said before I could apologize. “We barely even moved, now I have this shit all over me.” He continued to mumble to himself while I just stood there looking for something to say.

 

I took in his appearance. He was dressed in a nice  [ suit ](http://www.polyvore.com/levis_buisness_suit/set?id=188654174) . The purple tie he was wearing accented his shirt perfectly, a sleek silver watch adorning his wrist and- _ wait, are those lace up shoes? How does he make lace up shoes look dressy? _

“Look, im sorry dude, the train just jerked really fast and I didnt expect it. Its not my fault I fell on you.” I said somewhat hesitantly.

 

“Yeah, im sure youve had alot of things jerked.” He said under his voice but I could still hear him. “What did you just say asshole?” I said in a raised voice.

 

“I  _ said _  you’re just some jerk-off kid who ruined my $600 suit, and now im gonna be late for my job because I have to go back to my apartment for new clothes. So why dont you try,  _ just try _ to piss me off more.” He said in an almost murderous tone with the evilest glare.

 

I was getting angrier by the second. I wouldnt take this, I wouldnt lay down and take the shit treatment he was giving me.

 

Ive always had anger issues, and believe me I went to therapy for it. But only for my mother, so everyday after school id walk to the nurses office, into that horrible beige colored room. Ugh, I can just  _ smell  _ the rubbing alcohol and cheap perfume.

 

In the most bitter tone possible I hissed out through gritted teeth: “You bastard!” At this point some people were looking at us and some of the bigger guys were starting to stand, probably thinking something might happen.  _ Oh something was gonna happen. _ I swing my hand back as I was planning to hit him, but I wanted to gain some torque. He looked away from my eyes to look down at my arm. “You dont want to move that arm kid, or youll never see daylight again. I know alot of important and scary people that can make you disappear.” He said in a sneering voice and on the last word he leaned forward and squinted his eyes at me. “I dont think mommy would enjoy her son being locked away now would she?” He continued to taunt and mock me, he even dared to stick out his bottom lip in a pouting fashion.

 

I had had enough. I swung my arm with as much strength as I could and felt an agonizing sting on my wrist and it continued to travel up my arm. For a split second I was euphoric at the thought that I hit him. But boy was I ever so wrong. I felt my arm stop and thats when the pain started, but then my arm proceeded to move without my permission and in an instant I was facing the other way and my arm was locked behind my back, held by none other than captain asshole, it was like the arm/wrist locks that cops use but we were standing. The pain then resided in and around my shoulder.

 

In another instant the pain vanished and i was being pushed forward. I saw a really tall guy step into view and take action. He had captain asshole sitting in his seat and was walking over to me just as I was turning around This all happened so fast, was he a fucking ninja or something? The tall guy tried to make me sit down but I was furious, furious enough to probably have steam coming off my head. I lunged at the guy but was held back by the tree. He told me just to let it go and sit down but I couldnt. He made fun of me and made me look like a fool. I dont stand for that shit, I wont be treated like im stupid and cant be taken seriously. I started hearing someone call my name but thought it was something else. At this point in my mind I was just wanting to punch the guy and get off the train to get to school. I stopped lunging when I heard a loud shout in my ear. I stopped and looked up.

 

“Well, i’ll be damned. If it isnt Reiner Swainer. Ok, dude you have to let me get at this guy. He’s a dickwad. He was making fun of me and making me look like an idiot! Please Reiner just let me hit him or something, just one hit. Thats all I need, ill make sure it hurts.” I said and on the last words I looked past his arm and straight into those cold grey eyes. They flashed with what looked like hatred, an intense stare that made me shiver, no one could survive those eyes.

 

Reiner only pushed me back and into a seat. I fussed but eventually calmed down. I was very surprised at how quickly I cooled down after such an intense brawl. 

 

There was a metal bar separator next to me so I just put my arm up on it and and rested my cheek in my palm.

 

Reiner tried talking to me because he was sitting next to me, but I was still a little pissed at him for not letting me hit the other guy so I gave him the silent treatment. He acknowledged it and left me alone. He stayed next to me though and watched the two of us to make sure we didnt do anything else. 

 

The train finally got itself moving again and we began our journey. The next stop was still ten minutes away so I was fidgeting under the gaze of captain asshole who was intently staring at me and and not letting up whatsoever. I would occasionally glance over for a few seconds and see if he was still staring. Sure enough he was.

 

I pulled out my phone and checked the time to see if i would make it to my second class. 8:43 am.  _ No way in hell.  _ I kept it out to play a game or something, anything to distract me from this lunatic. He kept persisting with his stare.

 

After 5 minutes or so I put away my phone and looked over to Reiner. He looked at me and smiled. “You mad bro?” he said with some sarcasm. “Nah, im good now. So, how’ve you been lately. Its been what?....3 years since I saw you?”

 

“Yeah its been awhile. I’m doing pretty good, I got a job at that company that sells all that weird stuff you know? Vat19?” I nodded and he continued on about how cool it was and then he said a few things about some of the friends we had that he was still connected to.

 

“So are you still with Bertl?” I asked genuinely interested.

 

“Yeah actually we are, he got a job in the next town over so he is a little far out there but we are moving soon, someplace in between”

 

“Ah, ok. You thinking about marrying him? Not to push, just asking. Seeing as you've moved in and all.”

 

“It's alright and yes. We already have a wedding date. I asked him two months ago. You should've seen his face when I told him, he was so happy. We are already thinking about adopting too. I know it seems a little early but you know we really feel like we're ready and we already looked at a few kids and there is this one little girl in Tanzania. Oh she is the cutest thing. Her name is Ayana, that means beautiful blossom. We've already talked to the social worker and she said we might even get her before the wedding.” He babbled on about adopting and with each word the smile on my face grew bigger until it was from ear to ear. I was so happy for them. I always knew since high school that they were going to have a happy life. I wished I could have a life like that, the love of my life by my side, kids who would never be forgotten, a dog and a cat who could cuddle at night. I just havent found anyone yet.

 

“Anyway, enough about me. How have you been? From what I've heard from Marco you've been having a good one”

 

“Oh yeah. I've been at it. School is the least of my problems right now, but Mikasa and I are doing good with the house and I've still got my  _ jobs.  _ Im still at the office. Luckily, I only have to go in on Sunday's to turn in the work I've done because I am just a commercial artist but I'm waiting for the day when the office calls me in for something good. And of course I'm getting lots of my tips from stripping which I only have to do Monday, Tuesday, Friday,and all day Saturday. That being said you should come see one of my shows sometime, maybe for a bachelor party? God knows I've had everybody else I know in that building. But I've got some pretty good money from it so you know..”

 

“Good good.And I might just have to take you up on that offer. But ofcourse Bert will be there so no lap dances.” He said with a hearty laugh. “Are you and Armin still together?”

 

“No, but it was for the best. It was mutual so we weren't too broken up about it. We love each other but not in the romantic way. We are still best friends though. We just try to forget about the whole relationship thing.” I said with a sad but happy look in my eyes.

 

“Sorry to hear about that, man but atleast you're both happy right?”

 

I nodded and didn't continue on the conversation. Reiner picked up the hint and also stayed silent. We were in a sort of comfortable silence.

 

I looked ahead having forgotten that I was being watched, when I looked up I flinched at those soul baring eyes, those iris’s containing a wild and vicious storm, but only to come back and calm the feelings of fear with a pale blue. It was frightening but comforting at the same time. 

 

“Why dont you take a picture it’ll last longer.” He spoke up with a smirk on his face. 

 

“You were the one staring at me!” I shouted back with annoyance.

 

“Yeah well I wasnt the one staring in my eyes looking shellshocked’ His smirk grew bigger. It was turning into one of those shit eating grins. Kind of like  Armin does when he thinks he’s clever, the lil shit.

 

I ignored him and looked at my phone again, checking the time because surely it was almost time for the next station. As soon as I looked down the train slowed down and I quickly put my phone away. I looked over to Reiner and told him id call him sometime and have a drink with the  group again. He told me to just ask Marco if I needed the number. I nodded and gathered my bag. I stood up just as the train slowed to a stop at the station. I was the last one off because I said a final goodbye to Reiner and shot one last glare at captain asshole, that was his official name now. 

 

I walked over to the door as the last people were leaving and muttered to captain asshole: “I hope I never see you again bastard”

 

Just then I lost all footing and fell forward, almost tripping but I luckily caught myself on the door way. I scoffed because I saw the bastard pull his leg back in from where he tried to trip me. 

 

“Bloody hell!” I shouted as I stomped away from the scene. I turned around to see if that goddamned train had left yet and to my horror I saw that idiot walking to me with the biggest fucking grin. Where does he get off on torturing people! 

 

That just made me walk faster. I was practically sprinting but keeping it to a speed walk, the little jumps in my feet only reminding me to move faster. I made it to the exit and flagged down a cab as fast as I could. One pulled up and I swung open the door open and rushed inside. 

 

“In a hurry?” the driver asked. “Yeah, kind of. This lunatic is following me.” I pointed out. The driver nodded and started to pull away. I looked aound near the exit of the station and didnt see him anywhere. ‘ _ Guess I lost him’ _ Wrong again, he was getting in the cab behind me! I told my driver to gun it to Garrison University. He continued and drove a little faster. I looked out the back window to see the guy only just then getting into the cab. He looked up at my cab then got in his own. He was right behind us. ‘ _ Oh my god, I cant believe I picked up a stalker. Im dead. Im gonna die a horrible and painful death because of this lunatic.’ _ Just then the cab turned into an apartment complex. The most expensive apartment complex in all of Maria and Shiganshina put together.  _ The Legion _ . It even  _ sounded _ cool. ‘ _ Damn he wasnt kidding when he said he knew people.’  _ I was relieved yet terrified because I had just pissed off an important person. Probably  _ CEO _ important or  _ Buisness Owner  _ important. ‘ _ Oh god. He is going to send a hitman to kill me! Im gonna die either way!’  _ I continued to think of all the ways he was going to kill me while I headed to school to atleast make it to my fourth class.


	5. Well, fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! I'm just going to start by saying updates will be within a month of each other. That is for sure, but I may get and inspirational kick and write two, but I try to make them long ;)
> 
> Enjoy! =:3

The driver pulled up close to campus. I thanked him and paid the fare.

I grabbed my bag and ran over to Sina hall for my fourth class while Mrs. Brzenska was halfway through a lecture. I knew I'd be screwed from the start when i remembered that the back door squeaked on the hinges no matter how you opened it. Move it fast, too much attention. Move it slow, too much noise. I decided to go for a casual opening of the door. Walk in, greet the teacher and excuse my absence, sit down then pull out notes and look productive. Plan A in progress.

I push open the door, flinching at the squeak and move as cooly as possible into the room while trying to not show the mortal terror written all over my face.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr.Jaeger. You better have a damn good reason why you've missed three classes and half of my very important class." Mrs.Brzenska said in a biting tone. Her eyes were way icy and they conveyed the feeling that hell froze over and Lucifer himself crawled out and sought warmth on the earth. Well it was just as bad here as it was in hell, sorry Satan.

' _Plan B! PLAN B!'_ I thought frantically.

Even under the ice shards shooting in my direction, I was thinking of something to do. Fight or Flight? I looked up and saw the whole class was looking right at me and a few of the upperclassmen and jocks were snickering at the probably terrified look on my face. Fight or Flight kicked in and I chose flight. I hurried to think of a way that I could get out and then I realized ' _this is school, I should just like go to the bathroom or something!'_

"Um...Ihavetogotothebathroom!" I said as fast as I could but not fast enough.

"Hold it!" She yelled in a commanding voice.

"Um....What?" I said frightened.

"You idiot, I meant stay there. Now go sit down while I think out a punishment and finish this lecture, and don't expect me to give you notes, just ask one of your peers." She said as she began again and grabbed the notes back up on her desk.

I went to the middle of the classroom and sat down next to one of the kids I was familiar with.

"You my friend, are caught in the middle of a shitstorm." He whispered over to me.

"Shut it Franz, don't tell me you haven't been late to her classes before." I whispered back

"No, I haven't been late to any of my classes. Seriously, I have a strategy: ok so my friend Hannah gets-" "Dude just admit Hannah is your girlfriend, we all know. I don't even know why you hide her, she's a great girl." I cut him off and by the end of it his cheeks were dusted a shade of light fuchsia.

I laughed quietly and took his notebook to get the notes from before I walked in. After a while of Franz ignoring me like I had done to Reiner earlier, he finally looked over to me and said: "Alright she is my girlfriend, but please don't go around shouting it on the rooftops, ok?"

"Fine but if anybody should be shouting it on the rooftops it should be you. I'm telling you, don't hide stuff you should be proud of."

He went back to ignoring me and leaned back in his chair to listen to the lecture. While I continued to write I thought about how badly I wanted my day to end.

~

After Mrs. _Malicious_ finished her lecture we had ten minutes of class left and she called me up to her desk. I looked the mix between a ghost and a deer caught in headlights. I was terrified. Afraid for my life even, I thought she might talk me into death.

I stood up and walked over cautiously.

"Yes, Mrs.Brzenska?"

"Jaeger, this is surprisingly the first time you've been late to your classes. But I need reasons to why you missed my class and all the other ones before that, and make it short."

"I missed the stop on my train this morning." She snickered and all of a sudden I felt offended and went in to defend myself. "But then I couldn't get off at the next stop because someone jumped on the tracks."

She stared down at her desk and tapped the pen in her hand against the side of her glasses.

"Alright, but if you do it again I will not be so forgiving. Just remember that, and while your at it remember I can kick you out of my class too. You're dismissed."

I walked back to my desk and gathered my things seeing as we had 1 minute left in class. The bell rung and we all stood up almost at the same time, eager to leave. Mrs.B dismissed us and we funneled through the door to proceed our day and end it soon.

~

It was about 3 when I went over to the diner with Thomas and Connie.

The three of us have been together since high school, like the relationship I have with Mikasa and Armin but Mikasa, Armin and I are closer, like family. The other two are just close friends. We have a pretty big friend group but these two are the only ones that go to my college.

Anyway, we walked over to the diner and as soon as Christa saw us walk in she nodded in acknowledgement and we went to our usual corner booth. We sat there chatting about school and stuff when a few minutes later, Christa brought out our food and drinks. We get the same thing every time, I get the chicken club with a sweet tea, Thomas gets a BLT with Orange, and Connie gets a bacon cheeseburger with Mountain Dew, just in case you wanted to know.

She set the food down as I was telling the boys about Mrs.B's reprimanding.

"Oh Christa, Mrs.Brzenska practically killed Eren for being late today." Connie said as he punched my arm and laughed.

"I remember her, she was always really mean, I never understood. How could you hold so much hatred in your heart." She looked down and shook her head in disappointment.

We all looked at her like she was an angel. She was so innocent and pure I could never understand how Ymir got her hands on her. Oh by the way Christa does go to Uni here but she's taking night classes so she can keep her job.

We dig into the food and sit in the comfortable silence.

"Do you have to work tonight Eren?" Thomas said.

"Yeah. Sorry man but Mikasa and I are going to visit my parents soon, I need all the tips I can get."

"Yeah yeah, I understand. When you have time we need to have a drinking circle."

"Just come to Wings tonight, in between dances I can drink with you guys."

"No see, my brother came back into town and wants to meet up and have drinks. I'm asking everyone so we can have a group-get-together. He hasn't seen all of us together in 3 years, even then you were barely there."

I thought about Thomas' brother thinking of what he looked like. First off, his name was James but we usually called him Jimbo or something stupid like that. I only had a vague remembrance of his face, a few features: hazel eyes, great bone structure (his jaw was killer), dark hair, and wide shoulders like Thomas. He left town when he graduated from high school, said something about finding himself or some hippie philosophy like that.

He came back 2 years later with a full sleeve tattoo and a butt ton of stories about him traveling around the world. That's why he got the tattoos, to remember his journeys ( _"A notebook wasn't enough"_ ). He had a hell of a time though, doing almost every drug imaginable but always trying it only once, riding all sorts of animals from a camel to some kind of bore, and _god_ he would never shuddup about the people he met. There were Indian, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, British, Spanish, Polish, Swedish, Irish, Turkish, Arabs, French, Ukrainian, Norwegian, Italian, African, Australian (he said that was the coolest), Russian, Indonesian, Mongolian, Canadian, Native Americans were more recent, Brazilians, Ecuadorian, Peruvian, people from all walks of life. I'm telling you this guy has been _everywhere_.

One thing he could never get over was how he had never met the stereotypical person we Americans had of other races, but there was one exception to that: Some guy he met in Germany was kind of a Nazi, worshiped Hitler like a fucking god, but Jimmy punched him in the face and left.

Other than that there was no one he ever saw in other countries that fully lived up to an American stereotype, but of course every time he came back to America that facade was broken.

After remembering everything within the realm of about 6 seconds, I looked at Thomas and said "Yeah, we'll have to have a drinking circle. How about Friday?"

"Ok, but I don't think James will be happy if you have to work because you won't even be their. You know he likes to hang out with you guys" Thomas said with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

I took a big bite of my sandwich and shoved some ranch-dipped fries in my mouth as well. "Pixis is giving me that day off, he's even giving me two vacation days and a paid two hours of work, so it will be fine. And plus,-I finally swallowed the food in my mouth while trying not to choke from laughing at the cringe on Thomas' face- Wings is where we go to drink anyway, so if I was working I would only be gone for costume changes and dancing which equals to about 15 minutes."

"Ok, just let me know what time and i'll talk to James." I nodded and continued to eat my sandwich.

"Oh yeah Eren, how is your mum by the way? Have you talked to her or Hannes lately?"

-PAUSE-

I forget to mention my mothers current condition. About a year ago my mother became sick. We didn't know what it was we just assumed it was the common flu, fever, nausea, all the symptoms and then some. She was bedridden for two weeks before we took her to see our family doctor. They said that she had heart disease. The shock was immediate. We were clueless as to what to do. So many questions plagued Hannes and I. How long does she have to live? Will she be in pain for the rest of her life? Will she be able to stay at home?

The doctors answered every question we had down to a T. They gave as much information as needed and more. By the time Mum went into treatment we all felt confident she would come out of this kicking. And she did, the treatment worked and she was as strong as ever.

About 3-4 months later she fell ill again. We took her to the doctors straight away and they gave us more bad news. She was completely free from heart disease but she had somehow gotten cancer. That was truly the worst moment in our lives. Hannes and I were devastated but my mother told us to straighten up and to not worry our pretty little heads about anything. We looked into her eyes with fear only to be seen with determination and a hopeful glint in her eyes. We always loved that in her. She was a fighter, you couldn't bring her down even on the worst day she'd find something to bring her right up there.

She said chemo was a breeze. However her condition was deteriorating each day, every touch to her skin was painful on some days, or she could only help but sleep all day only giving us a small amount of visiting time. The look in her eyes was also dulling, I could tell she was hurting, she only said she was fine to keep us happy and confident but she knew I saw right through it. She was losing her hair everyday, Hannes even bought her a wig to wear when she was in the hospital. While she appreciated the thought she only kept it on the wig stand next to her bed. She lived everyday with grace, and confidence, as should anyone in this situation. She had the will to fight and you're damn right she was going to. That's why Mikasa and I are going to visit for the week next month. Their apartment is only one bedroom so we have to sleep at a motel. Mum was the strongest women I have ever met, I still look up to her even to this day. She is currently still in Trost hospital battling with cancer. So far she is winning. I'm so proud of her.

-UNPAUSE-

"Thanks for asking and she is doing well, I've Skyped once a week with Hannes and her. She seems to be doing well with him there. I'm glad someone can be there for her when I or Mikasa can't." A sad smile came to my lips and I looked down zoning out at the table. The other two continued to eat, understanding what I was doing: thinking about her. Every time she came up in conversation I would get sad but her voice would be in my mind telling me to be strong and I couldn't help to smile causing the sad smile I had right now.

I couldn't wait to see her next month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Bet you didnt expect the feels huh? but yeees I hope you enjoyed this, See you next time byeee


	6. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Ok so this chapter is unfinished but its quite long so im just gonna upload it on a cliffhanger so you guys have something to hold onto when the next chapter comes in. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes~

I woke up groggy and hungover. It was a Wednesday, I hate Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Why? Because my classes are all at night. This is when I go into the bar at 3 pm as well to work bartending. Wings is kind of a weird bar/strip club because it’s a normal bar until 10 pm, then it becomes a strip club. When i had night classes, they fucking sucked because they ran to 1 am. 

Connie and Thomas ended up inviting Armin and I to Wings and drinking. They both bought rounds for the four of us, they wouldn’t let I, or Armin pay for drinks. Mikasa was at home, she had classes the next evening and as well as she can tolerate alcohol she wasn’t going to take any chances because she had a test.  Lets just say when we were officially drunk they bought more and more drinks until the bartender suggested we go home and get some rest. 

I don’t know how I did last night, we left the bar at 3 am but were only there for two hours. The professor of my last class dismissed us early because we had nothing more to do and we were all tired. Except me. I was actually kind of pumped when I got the text from Armin:

**_‘Connie and Thomas wanna hang out at the bar. Wanna go?’_ **

I replied:  **_‘Yeah that would be awesome, Mikasa coming too?’_ **

After I sent that we were kind of thrown into a lecture so I didnt see what Armin replied until the end of class, and seeing that she couldn’t.

Now I know what you’re probably wondering: Why do your friends casually go to where you work as a stripper and act like it’s nothing? Simple. We are friends. That’s it. They know my situation and stripping is how I get most of my money, being a commercial artist only pays by the artwork, I don’t get paid to do nothing, even if I do get paid $800 per piece, that's not enough for extra expenses, and everytime I get paid Mikasa and I send half of our paychecks to Mom and Hannes for the house and paying some of the medical expenses. Having to live off of Hannes monthly salary just wasn’t enough, and their fucking insurance doesn’t pay for shit.

‘ _ ok, I dont wanna get too riled up just yet. Its only morning _ ’ 

I got out of bed and stretched. I looked over at the blue and orange spongebob alarm clock on my nightstand. I need to get a new one sometime. The time read 11:06. Great. 

I gathered my outfit for the day and walked to the bathroom, making sure to grab my ipod and speaker.

I walked into the bathroom and was hit with a cloud of humidity and the scent of roses. ‘ _ I guess Mikasa left already.’  _ I peaked my head out of the door and looked towards Mikasa’s room ‘ _ Yup, she’s gone. Door is closed. _ ’

I dont like it when she takes a shower before me because she takes all the hot water. I turned the nozzle on the sink to test it. Yup. Its gone, the water was cold for a few minutes then I felt it warm up a couple degrees. I figured id let the water heater “replenish” and go downstairs to eat breakfast, its not lunchtime quite yet so im calling it breakfast.

As I walk down the stairs I hear a distant sizzling in the kitchen and the wonderful smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I turn the corner into to the kitchen and am met with an unfamiliar face ( _ Well as unfamiliar as someone I barely see _ ). Her face finally registered and I got excited.

“Oh my god, when did you get back into town?” I said joyfully. As I said this she turned in my direction and smiled, then started walking toward me with her arms lifted for a hug.

“Hey Eren, I missed you. I drove in last night, I was gonna get a hotel but Mikasa demanded I stay here.” She laughed a little at the end of her sentence and she continued to cook.

Annie Leonhardt. My sisters best friend and as of last year, girlfriend. She went to high school with us as well, yet another person youve met from it. So far youve met: Mikasa, Armin, Connie, Thomas, Reiner & Bertholdt (we dont keep in touch that often), and now Annie. We have quite a friend group though, just wait to meet them. 

“Did Mikasa leave already? All the hot water is gone, and it smells like a rose garden full of candy in the bathroom.” I said.

“No she hasn’t left yet, she is still upstairs asleep. She said you guys got wrecked last night, I’m surprised you’re able to walk around.  And as for the bathroom, I took all the hot water and the smell is from Mikasa’s body wash and my shampoo. I packed all my stuff so i’m kindof stock-hoarding it on the couch”. Just then she looked over to the couch where she had a few bags and a suitcase piled up.

I walked around her to grab some bacon that was already cooked.

“Hey hey hey, you dont eat until we are  _ all _ awake. Go wake up Mikasa and we can eat together.”

Now I remember why I never really liked her. Before I went up the stairs I sent a scowl her way but she only laughed when I started going up.

I knocked on the door before opening, making sure she wasnt already up and getting ready. I didnt hear anything so I opened her door to wake her up. There she was, sprawled out with her feet hanging off the bed, her hair askew unlike her normal bob, and one arm flung off the side of the bed. I smiled endearingly and walked over to the bedside.

I pushed down on her shoulder trying to move her. She stirred a little but didnt wake up. I pushed again, a groan this time but she still didn’t get up. She was on her stomach so she couldnt see me and I couldnt see her face to she if she was faking sleeping.

I pushed her once more and her hand shot up to my face. I thought she was going to hit me so i backed away but her hand was still coming towards my face, she finally found it and slapped her hand right in the center of my face, her fingers clasping my forehead and cheeks like a facehugger (those things from alien that latch onto your face). I was about to pull away but her fingers were roaming my face, almost poking my eye and going in my mouth.

After about two seconds of her hand groping my face and pulling my hair she pulled away and moved around some more but didnt turn over, it looked like she was just getting more comfortable.

“Tell Annie i’ll be down in an hour. And tell her I wanted to sleep some more and you have permission to eat without me.”  She said and right after, her body relaxed and I heard a soft snore. I sighed and left the room being sure to close the door on my way out.

I walked down the stairs and told Annie she wanted to sleep and we had full permission to eat breakfast without her. So we set the table, got our food,  and turned on the little tv in the kitchen to watch the morning news. Boring as ever. 

The usual car wreck on the interstate a few miles away, a robbery at the gas station, someone won the lottery, blah..blah….blah.

“Hey, what’s wrong? You look kinda sad.” Annie spoke up still eating and half focusing on the tv.

“Eh. I dont know, I’m having some trouble at school. My animation classes are getting really difficult and I dont know if I wanna take them any more.” I began “I think I wanna just stick with graphic art. Im rethinking my whole path here, it scares the shit out of me because I dont want to end up not wanting to do anything. I wanna be in the art field and I know there are alot of different things but I just- I just dont know what to do. I feel like with my mom in the hospital and- and-” 

“Hey hey hey, don't worry yourself, if you stick with animation that's ok, if you choose another major that's ok too. And about your mom, you first hand know how strong she is. You and I both know she will kick ass and win that fight.” Annie said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERS AHAHAHA  
> ok, i hope you enjoyed that. Annie is basically not her bitchy, cold self but she can be that way if she really wants to be. Many things will change in the next few chapters, and I'm hoping to see Levi next chapter. And a huge thank you to everyone who has stuck with me in the latest little bit here, you guys really make me keep going, if I thought people werent going to read I wouldnt keep writing. ok enough of the sap, again THANK YOU and ill see you next time!!!!! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> ok! so what did you guys and gals think? i hope it was ok and i hope i didnt waste your time on this but you know whatevs.  
> ok so i know it was kindof rushed after the flashback but you know i fixed it the best i could.  
> i hope you all enjoyed and i should be able to upload next week if writers block or procrastination doesnt kick in!  
> Bye! ^_^


End file.
